


Wistful Writing

by Linisen



Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Flirting, Letters, M/M, Omega Verse, Regency, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: My darling Yuuri,I woke this morning with only you on my mind, but I guess that is how most of my mornings have started since I first saw you. Can you believe six months have passed since then? Time has moved so incredibly fast and yet so slow at the same time. I feel as though I have known you for years, and still it seems like it was only yesterday I followed you and Mr. Chulanont into that sitting room to find your dress hiked up, the corset on display. Will you be wearing one on our wedding day...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666642
Comments: 42
Kudos: 428





	Wistful Writing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeatherEReyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherEReyna/gifts).



> This is a ficlet for Heather and their prompt to continue this story, which contains a series of letters between the fiances, spanning from after the Alpha proposal onslaught, and the week and a half before their wedding.
> 
> Hugs  
> Lina

My darling Yuuri,

I woke this morning with only you on my mind, but I guess that is how most of my mornings have started since I first saw you. Can you believe six months have passed since then? Time has moved so incredibly fast and yet so slow at the same time. I feel as though I have known you for years, and still it seems like it was only yesterday I followed you and Mr. Chulanont into that sitting room to find your dress hiked up, the corset on display. Will you be wearing one on our wedding day? Perhaps I should learn to untie one, just in case. I do not know if I can stand the idea of someone else touching you in such a manner. I am sorry if it makes me sound like a possessive alpha. I did not know I could harbour such a feeling before I fell for you. I shall have to undress you each night, carefully and caring, before I lay you in your nest, whether or not you wish for me to spend the night or sleep in my own bedroom. Would you enjoy that my love, for me to tend to you in such a manner? I would not do it of course, if you do not wish it, but I think it would make me very happy.

Yours etc.,

Victor Nikiforov

____________________________

My dearest Victor,

I have read this letter so many times it has started to go worn and the ink smudge, and it has only been a few days since it arrived. I have not answered you in writing, and it is mostly for I have seen so much of you since the letter arrived, which is truly what my heart desires. To be close to you is what settled my aching heart most, and I long for the day we can be together domestically, and not just tucked away into my parents sitting room or the dining room of friends. Soon, my love, we will have time for ourselves, and I want to race there. 

It occurred to me, however, that since I hold this letter so dearly, and have read it repeatedly since it arrived, perhaps you would enjoy to have one in return, to read when I am not there. Forgive me if I am taking liberties, but I think you would enjoy a letter from me either way, even if you do not reread mine as I do yours. 

The corset has been ordered for the wedding gown. It is correct, and if you wish to be the one to remove it from my body the night of our wedding, I do not think you will need too much skill beforehand. I shall guide you, it is not too difficult. On your other question, I should love to be so doted on by my mate as to him wanting to give me the care of undressing me. What a wonderful end of the day it sounds like, to be given such care. I do not want you to see it as an obligation, however. You are only to do it on the night you feel as though you love me dearly, and never when you are cross or bored with me. Promise me this, Victor. 

You have just arrived, I can hear mother calling for me to come down, and I think I shall tuck this into your pocket instead of sending, so you can read it tonight. 

All my love.

Yours,

Yuuri Katsuki

__________________________

My love,

I promise to only help you in and out of your clothes when I am not cross with you, if you promise to never let us go to bed at odds. That is, I shall always have the pleasure of helping you. I wish for us to talk, and even if that means facing ourselves and our shortcomings, I wish only for you to be happy and safe, and I feel us being partners will do so. What are your thoughts on the matter, darling? I am sure you have many, for your mind is incredibly bright and insightful. 

How much fun it was today when he had the chance to walk around the park. I so enjoy having you on my arm, to feel the heat from you close to my body, to be able to touch as well as smell you. It is getting rather cold, and I am pleased that soon we will be wedded and can curl up together on the lounge in the library instead of courting promenades out in the village. As much as I enjoy showing you off love, I seem to be growing restless to have you all to myself more. How the days seem to drag on slow, now that the date approaches. A week and a half until the ball to celebrate our engagement here in Burghley House, and then another week until the wedding. How lovely it will be, to sweep you away to Somerset to be alone. I shall demand the servants lock the doors and not let anyone inside, simply to have you all to myself. We are going to the theater tonight, and oh how I long to discuss it with you, to hear your thoughts. 

See you soon my darling, my love, my life. 

Your humble servant,

Victor Nikiforov

__________________________

My everything,

I am sure that throughout marriage we will find many things we have different opinions on, but your letter gives me hope that I will be at liberty to express them. I know not all omega’s are given such an opportunity. You are a kind alpha, just and smart, and it is some of the qualities that have given me solace in falling so incredibly hard for you. I do not think it would have been possible otherwise, for me to love you so, had you not seen me as a person and valued my opinions. I will agree to your request. We shall talk until our eyes are heavy with sleep and the sun rises in the east, just so we do not go to bed angry. This I will promise. 

I enjoyed our stroll in the park as well, even if you are right in it getting rather chilly. I am currently nursing a cup of tea myself, to ward off the cold, so pressing tightly against you in front of a fire sounds heavenly. Please say we can do it soon? Does Seaturn Manor have a library? I think you have said so, but sometimes I find it hard to concentrate in your company. You have the bluest eyes, has anyone ever told you?

Locking the doors sounds wonderful, and I do not regret for a moment, when I say I long to have your undivided attention most ardently. I wish for time to move quicker, so much quicker. 

Be well, my love.

Yours for always,

Yuuri Katsuki

_________________________

My love and life,

I am so terribly sorry to have to cancel coming to see you. My uncle has become much worse, and I fear I cannot leave his side. Dr. Oda thinks he will pull through this time as well, but as you know, there are never any guarantees. Oh how I miss you, Yuuri. I feel so lost in this situation, so lonely. I want you by my side more than anything, just to hold your hand and know I am not alone, and that I do not face shouldering my coming responsibilities alone. 

This is terribly forward of me to suggest, and if you can not fill this request I will not think less of you or your love, but would it be possible for you to come stay? We will not be completely alone of course, for I know your parents value courting traditions. My aunt Lilia will be able to chaperone, as well as my cousin and his mate that I told you about, the one that was coming for the wedding. If it makes matters easier, I can write directly to your father and explain the situation. He is a kind man, and I am sure he would take my request for what it is. 

I hope you are well, my love. I hope you do not miss me as terribly as I do you, for I would never wish this ache on your heart. 

Your Victor

______________________________

Dearest,

No need to send Papa a letter, I have already shown him the one you sent me and he agreed in an instant. I will start packing as soon as I send this, but I might arrive before it. I hope you will forgive me if I do, coming unannounced even if invited. I simply cannot stand the idea of you suffering alone, and if I can bring even the smallest semblance of comfort, I long to give it. Hold on until I get there. 

All my love,

Your Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> Next week: Yuuri arrives at Victor's home!
> 
> Want to read the next two parts now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
